Swans & Witches
by Not Padme Amidala
Summary: Emma pays The Wicked Witch a visit while she's locked up. Leave a tiny review, if you like.


Author Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or anything else that might be referred to in this story. The idea of this story however belongs to me. I've classified it under "humour", so I hope it makes you laugh or smile at least a bit. If you like the story, leave a review if you want or not. Also, I cannot write long author notes.

* * *

Zelena looked up to see who entered the damned "Sheriff Station", if it was one of those Charming idiots, she'd just kill herself rather than sit through some stupid lecture Snow or her husband would try to give her, to get her to redeem herself or something. She didn't need redemption, she was beyond that. She wasn't her sister. Her sister, she thought bitterly; her sister who took everything away from her, whom she hated her, who was out seeking redemption now. No, she was above her, above redemption.

"Yet you're the one sitting in a cell."

She said that out loud, didn't she?

"Yeah, you did."

Oh goody, it was that pesky Swan. Well, at least it wasn't one of her stupid parents. "What do you want, Saviour?" she spit out the title as if it was venom; these so-called heroes had this habit of giving titles to themselves, and others as well. Like for instance, she was called The Wicked Witch, her sister was The Evil-on-the-road-to-redemption Queen. Oh look, the Saviour was talking again.

"I came here to talk to you." The blonde pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Zelena's "cell".

"Talk to me? I wasn't aware that you did that too." The blonde woman, for her part, simply rolled her eyes. No seriously, that's all she did. "You see my point, Swan?"

"Zelena, stop this. Really, stop this."

"Stop what, Swan? You see me in this cage? I have no magic, no power to stop this thing that you're talking about."

"Listen Zelena, if you want, you can still take the high road. You can still change yourself if you want.", the Saviour was almost pleading with her, pleading with The Wicked Witch to change herself.

The Witch simply scoffed at her words, "You want me to redeem myself, Swan? You want me to become my sister? Here's reality for you, Swan; I am not her.", the woman got up from the bed inside the cage and walked over to the bars, "Have you seen me? My skin is green; you know how that happened, Swan? I was envious of my sister, your darling Regina, how she had everything I didn't. " The Witch took note of the way the Saviour flinched at the mention of her sister's name; that was certainly interesting, before she continued, "I was abandoned by my own mother, my father to whom money and jewels were more intriguing than his own unborn child. The pain of being abandoned by family is something I'm sure you, of all people, would understand, dear Swan. Especially when you're shunned by your family because of another child. Am I not correct, dear?" Zelena knew she'd hit a vulnerable spot, she smirked, satisfied with what she had said.

The Saviour's eyes dropped to the ground before she realized the depth of what Zelena had just said. She looked back up instantly, staring directly into The Witch's bright blue eyes. There was a hint of a smile on her lips as she spoke, "Looks like you and I have a lot more in common then. Am I not correct?"

The Witch was taken aback, though she'd never admit to it, the blonde really was infuriating and despite herself, a half-smile adorned her features, "I suppose so, Swan."

The Saviour grinned fully at the green-skinned woman, "You know, you're not bad company."

"Most would disagree with you on that statement, Swan.", the red-head's reply was short and dry.

"Well… you are made of this, who are they to disagree?", the Saviour said absentmindedly.

The Witch was confused for a moment before she questioned, "I'm sorry, what? You don't make much sense, Swan. Are you really that dense?"

"It's a…eh, never mind."

"No wonder it took you so long to break my sister's curse."

The blonde made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a grunt as she rose from her chair.

"Going already, Saviour?", the witch's voice was slightly, very slightly disappointed; she was actually ecstatic that the Swan was leaving. Oh, who was she kidding?

The blonde turned around to look at the Witch before she walked over to the cell, speaking in a low whisper, "Careful there. I'm starting to think that you, of all people, are going to miss me."

Zelena felt something stir within her, some emotion she couldn't quite put a finger on, something she had never felt before. She willed herself to not lose herself in this emotion and answered before Swan took her silence as validation of something, "I won't miss you. I have much better things to do about rather than think about you, Swan."

"Oh really? Like, world domination that you can accomplish from this tiny cell, without magic, I might add?", the blonde woman was mocking her, Zelena would not let her get under her skin.

"You can leave now, Swan. There's nothing stopping you."

"Maybe there is something I'd like to do first." was all the blonde said before she took a key from her pocket and opened the lock of the cell, stepping inside.

Once again, Zelena was stumped. What was it about this woman that affected her this way? Not letting it show, she sneered, "Are you releasing me, Swan? What would your dear parents think?"

Swan smiled at the Witch before stepping closer, "No, I'm not releasing you. I'm setting myself free."

The green-skinned woman frowned at the other woman's words, "Setting yourself fr-" The rest of her sentence was muffled as the Saviour took Zelena's face between her hands and pressed her lips against hers softly. The Witch barely had any time to react, she was shocked by the sudden turn of events and before she knew it, Swan's hands dropped to her sides and the light pressure of her lips were gone.

The Saviour's smiled at her again, though this was more of a defeated one, "I'm sorry for doing that, I tru-" This time, it wasn't Swan who shut Zelena up, it was the other way around. It was as if Swan had swapped places with Zelena, but after a moment, she realized that she was being kissed by the red-head and she kissed her back, placing her previously limp hands behind the Witch's neck, pulling her closer until there was almost no space left between their bodies. Zelena had never experienced something like this before. Sure, she had kissed people many times in the past but never did anyone make her feel the way Swan did at this moment. Her hands now had a mind of their own as they rose up to rest on Swan's shoulders, as they kissed with such great intensity; their lips caressed, their tongues collided, but it was all in vain. The need for air became too much though neither woman wanted to stop. Finally, Zelena took a step, a very small step mind you, back, her breathing labored as she got out in between pants, "So that was your whole agenda, Swan." However, there was no spite or irritation in her voice.

Swan raised her hands up from Zelena's neck to cup her cheeks softly, grinning at her, "I think you can call me by my actual name now."

The Witch scoffed lightly before answering in an uncharacteristically soft voice, "Alright… Emma." She pressed her lips to Sw—Emma's cheek for a barely there kiss as the other woman rubbed her thumb along Zelena's jaw.

"You know, I happen to think that green looks really good on you."

"Most would disagree with you on that statement, Emma."

The Saviour just smiled before replying, "You are made of this, who are they to disagree?"


End file.
